(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for driving full-color LED (light emitting diode) display board, and more particularly, to a method for driving full-color LED display board by interlacing scan to increase resolution.
(2) Description of Prior Art
The full-color LED display board has been widely used for displaying pictures and information not only in sports fields and recreation grounds but also outdoor and indoor advertisements.
The full-color LED display board is controlled by a professional drawing software that is executed by a computer to perform diagram treatment of text, diagram and image to generated stereo and motion picture appearance. Additionally, the full-color LED display board can be incorporated with signal processing function of multi-media to connect with AV and S terminals of a camera, video recorder or television, and frames on a monitor of the computer can be displayed in synchronization by an interface with high-speed transmission. Since a full-color LED display board has beautiful colors and abundant variations, people are attracted to what is displayed and the efficiency of advertisement is maximized.
Generally speaking, a full-color LED display board of the prior art includes three units that are a main computer 11, a signal-receiving interface 12, and a driving unit 13, as shown in FIG. 1. The main computer 11 serves to generate motion picture files of text, diagram and image, and these motion picture files are then arranged by time sequence and transmitted to the signal-receiving interface 12 directly or by Internet. The signal-receiving interface 12 is connected to the main computer and serves to store and sort the frames from the main computer 11. The driving unit 13 includes a power supply with a processor to drive LEDs of different colors and different combinations according to a predetermined displaying mode.
FIG. 2 is an image 20 of a displaying frame to be displayed. The image 20 includes a plurality of pixels and is also represented by dots of the x-axis and y-axis. For example, the image 20 may include dots of 640 columns and 480 rows, and may be of higher resolution. Additionally, each pixel of the image 20 consists of red, green and blue color to display a colorful image.
FIG. 3 is a full-color LED display board 30 that consists of a plurality of pixels 31, and each pixel 31 corresponds to a pixel of the image 20 to be displayed. Since the pixel of the image 20 is color-displayed, each pixel 31 has four LED dots 32. The four LED dots 32 are two red LED dots, one green LED dot and one blue LED dot. The brightness and color of a pixel of the image 20 is formed by the combination of the four LED dots 32.
According to the prior art, only a single LED pixel 31 is used to display a pixel of the image 20 to be displayed, where the high quality and high resolution are unsatisfactory and the resolution is limited.